


Encounter

by Abboh



Series: Possibilities [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F Bombs, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-No Straight Roads, The goolings open appear in the second part, but he cute tho so hes got that going for him, fyras got a real bad mouth, good guy Kliff, its a tits out look, kliffs a fuckin nerd, kul fyras guitar, though mostly unconscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Just a rendition of how Kliff got caught up on the Goolings.Most importantly, Kul Fyra.This one just involves arson, an unconscious body, a lost cigarette and a sense of longing.....Kliffs just an average guy, repairman if you will, he met all sorts of customers but one really stands out, shame, he'll never see her again.
Relationships: Kliff/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Series: Possibilities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_**11/13/20** _

* * *

Vinyl City, music capital of the world, his home. His home was, well at the moment, very boring.

The day had gone relatively well, he accomplished some chores, slammed his rent down in his landlords face, smoked with a few buddies on the street corner.

The average day spent by one Kliff Hangar.

Standing out in Vinyl City, he couldn't play an instrument to save his life. Though he made up for it in his work. Though he could not create, he repaired. Fixing beloved instruments and destroyed music sheets, many would compare him and his co-workers to saviors as they saved damaged goods from being tossed away.

Though there was one customer that stood out to him from the rest and as he pondered his memory, he made sure to crank his car seat back to remember a little more at ease. Not caring that his hand laid limp out the window, letting the smoke dance away in the passing wind.

Kliff and his co-workers had seen alot in the repair shop of theirs. From snapped strings to punched drum kits, nothing was hidden from them in terms of damage but that one customer had the wildest story and _she_ hadnt left his head since.

The encounter went a little like this.

It happened the day prior, just a tad bit before noon when the sun was at its highest. A little slow since everyone was out catching their lunch with friends or family. The same couldn't be said the same for Kliff, at the moment however, he was alone, his co-workers and he having pulled straws to who would stay in the store and make sure nothing was stolen.

And today it was his turn.

With it being so, he puttsed around the store, cleaning and wiping things down. Picking up strewn items to put back in place and when the small area was cleaned to his standard, he went behind the elevated desk to work on a bass guitar that was dropped off the prior day. It was already fixed so he was giving it a last check and a good polish.

It was a mighty red, polished oa-..his train of thought stopped when he heard the bell jingle at the opening door. A customer. With a sigh, he placed the bass on the slot behind him, already speaking.

"Hello. Welcome to Alco repair and music shop-"

"- _C_ _an you fix this?"_

An interuppting customer, great, he could already tell how this was gonna go out. Fixing his glasses with a sigh, he turned around.

"It depends ms..."

Oh 

_Oh_

He had to look up to see her face, for she towered heads above him. A cough escaped him as the heat registered in his lungs, drying the air around him and only then did he realize that _the heat was emmitting from her._

An elemental

_"Hey, pipsqueak"_

Was her voice that sultry when she came in?

"Uh..oh, right. What did you need repairing ma'am?"

Right into customer service mode, with that in place he took in what stood before him. She stood taller that he, shoulders broad and thick with arms to match. From what skin, or what he figured to be skin, was coated in cracks and crevices and if he could squint, he could see flowing reds and yellows between the separations. Her skin was ash, , some patches were still black and gray while white was speckled throughout here and there.

Her tanktop was burnt and littered with holes, leaving her midriff exposed where even more cracks liked her body, studded belts, fishnet gloves. 

Rock through and through 

Though the quality that really stood out to him was that her head was on fire ...or atleast a portion. The flames tamed to cover a strip of her head, as if akin to a mohawk, she even pulled it off.

Hold up, Hold up..... He was supposed to be taking in the damaged item, not the _person_.

It seemed only like a split second before she seemed to lean to the side, grabbing what she had leaned against the counter moments prior.

_"My guitar"_ she started, lugging a massive item onto the counter that he swore groaned under it's weight. The guitar was massive, it's body formed into a V...a V....

Oh his stars and garters

This was _Kul Fyra ._

_"My guitar snapped._

_THE KUL FYRA? LEAD GUITARIST OF THE GOOLINGS?_

Kliff didn't get a moment to really let it sink in before she went snapping her fingers infront of his face 

" _Come on Shortstack. Focus. My guitar snapped and I have a gig in two days. Can you fix it or not?"_

He didn't reply instantly, staring at her for a moment, everyone dreamt of meeting her but _actually meeting her_ ,..well it was a lot different than his imagination. Kliff couldn't drift off to far, her Red eyes boring holes into him that he could practically feel them on his face.

Deep breath. In. And out.

Huffing a bit, he stepped back away from her, letting the guitarist stand straight and opened the counter for him to approach once again, attention now being spent on the guitar.

Kliff couldn't even dream of lifting the thing, the massive body being built of metal, and though hollow, could still be barely lifted.

True to Fyras word, her guitar, did indeed "snap"

A few strings were curled incredibly tight, bouncing around in the air, some even having the pegs still attached. Glancing at the head he could tell where the pegs were due to the welding seam. Some of the strings curled the opposite way, the strings still connected to the cracked bridge, which had been ripped off the body.

Luckily, whatever happened left the neck intact.

"What even happened?"

He found himself asking, testing the body with the tip of his fingers to test the temperature before grabbing the strings to start removing them.

The lady infront just gave a horrid groan, as if the mere memory of whatever happened still agitated her, and if the puffs of fire that came from her nose meant anything, it still did.

_"A fucking Fan"_ she started, one hand now resting on the edge of the counter to lean on, while her other one hooked on her belt buckle by her thumb.

_"Be nice, be polite with them. Blah blah blah, bullshit that's what it is"_ another sigh. " _it was a private meet and greet. You know, the kind the fucking richie's show up. And you can tell the kids drag their parents and whatever..."_

Kliff just nodded along, occasion glancing up at her, but mainly kept her gaze on the guitar, placing the pegs on the counter as he set the strings elsewhere.

" _so this kid..teen maybe? I don't know, a brat, comes up. Usual vomit. Favourite fan. Number one. Yeah, number one fan, my ass"_

Atleast the gossip of her dirty vocab was true to word.

_"so kid comes over. Blah blah, usual stuff and then he just grabs the guitar. I mean, I make myself hot so no one touches, so you think it would be obvious NOT TO TOUCH THE GUITAR"_

Kliff stopped working to take a step back, crouching a little out of caution as Fyra flared up, her mohawk flickering dangerously before decreasing in size as she visibly reigned herself back in.

_"so I do the usual. Punk, don't touch. Sort of thing and..like, a threat without..getting in legal trouble like last time, and this brat. This brat, proceeds to throw_ _a fucking tantrum. A tantrum! and there's mommy and daddy. Not doing a fucking thing... I finished the time I was signed up for, so I'm packing up and the fit is still happening and I hear footsteps behind me"_

She paused to take out her hand from the belt to gesture at Kliff, who just paused and stood rigid, not wanting to be touched as it was still incredibly hot.

" _footsteps? Why the hell am I hearing that? And towards me?"_

Her hand swung around and Kliff could breath again, though more importantly, get back to work.

_"so I get up and turn around and this dick, the same kid from earlier, is bum rushing me and...okay, it's a little my fault cause I didn't move but I was confused, like why? Then he fucking body slams me, knocks me back, I get, like, stabbed by my own guitar"_

The hand came came back, grabbing her tank top to lift to look at, Kliff did as well and though not "stabbed" there was a deep, and very clear, indention where the curves horn of the guitar was slammed in.

_"and he grabs my guitar and the thing is still attached to me, ya know, by the belt and all that and I grab it and it's a fucking tug of war...I gotta hand it to the kid, he had one hell of a grip. This kid was so fucking stubborn that when security finally showed up. After wasting a shitload of time, the kid fucking grabs the strings."_

And that's when she really flared

_"THE STRINGS. THE FUCKING STRINGS. DOES THAT LIMP DICK EVEN KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS THING IS? CUSTOM BODY. CUSTOM PAINT. ITS..."_

Her hair flared and her body glowed, the black splotches quickly becoming a molten red while the cracks glowed yellow, nearly a blinding white. Kliff couldn't step back, hell, he couldn't do anything except watch.

But Fyras own tantrum was short lived. The guitarist quickly realising what was happening before scrambling to calm down, smacking what spots of her clothing had caught aflame.

" _fucking hell...."_ And the sigh she gave was full of exhaustion. " _I can replace the strings...but the keys just broke... And the bridge..."_

She looked upon her guitar with a sense of familiarity. Like a parent gazing upon their children, but it morphed into one of defeat when her gaze went up it's neck and to the head where it was missing the keys.

Kliff, already having stopped working, just stared at her. Not as a fan but, just, as Kliff. It seemed like a moment he shouldn't intrude on but...

"It'll be okay-"

Her head never snapped so fast to look at him and he couldn't help but gulp a bit in surprise, and fear.

"It'll be okay-" his hands were up in a comforting manner, surrendering if looked upon differently. "-, the strings are replaceable but the keys will take some time. I have bridges I can apply in the mean time, put in a order for the model you have.."

He listed off, dropping his hands when he deemed it safe, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops.

"It may be a close cut but I can have it ready for the show. Won't lie though, it'll be a pricy fix"

And that just earned him a huff and a pair of rolled eyes. Standing straight, Fyra dragged her hand across the guitars body, sighing as she did so.

_"Money's no issue, I'll pay forward if need be but do what you must. I want her in pristine condition when I come back, you know what. I don't care if it's shitty, I just want it to play like an angels harp."_

Well, now he had that to deal with but even with that weight now on his shoulders, he didn't mind all that much. If anything, chuckling at the "challenge".

"I got it. You can rest easy, there hasn't been an instrument I can't fix"

What? He can be a little prideful, let him have it.

Kul Fyra stared at him for a moment before she cracked a smile. Her chuckle deep and gutted, _amused_. She leaned back over the counter, hands supporting her, parted on either sides of the guitar as she leaned over Kliff. Making him realize just how small he was.

And Kliff was tiny against Fyra.

She didn't do anything for a moment, just staring down at him, _amused_ by him..slowly, she lifted her hand from the side to use her finger to nudge Kliff to look side to side.

And her finger didn't burn.

The rumble that came from her was low and comforting, akin to a fat cats. A small smile growing as she looked down to him.

" _Im sure I can rest easy. You are the savior of vinyl city's instruments after all"_ she complimented, dropping her lids as if bored, though her tone clearly showed interest. _"And who do I owe my thanks to?"_

"uh... Kliff"

_"just Kliff?"_

 _"_ Kliff Hangar!...but Kliff works great ma'a-..ms...uh.."

_"Fyra works great"_ she echoed back, tapping the tip of his nose. Making him go crossed eyed for a moment before shaking his head.

_"I'll be back soon"_

The guitarist, dragged her hand from his face, leaving a treal of bothered stubble. Amused by his dumb expression, she offered nothing more and began to leave. Not bothering to look back as she sauntered to the door, though she paused at it. Looking back at him from over her shoulder, giving one last stare, and then a parting wink.

And she was out the door.

Gone.

....

Kliff just blinked, staring at the door before slowly looking at the guitar.

....

....

What the fuck

....

Infront of him, he heard the laughter and chatter of his co-workers as they came back into the door, roughhousing with one another but slowly, each other came to a stop and stood silent when they recognized the guitar that laid before Kliff.

"Y'all would not believe who came in today"

* * *

_**11/19/20** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**11/20/20** _

* * *

And thats how he found himself, laying back in his car, dozing off with an occasional puff of his cig to keep it alit. 

Maybe he should stop?...eh, maybe later.

Now was the time to simply rest, nearly laying flat on his back in his car, he just stared at the miscolored ceiling as he ran through the last few days.

He _met Kul Fyra_ , fixed her _Guitar,_ Kliff just lived out nearly all of Vinyl city's citizens dreams. 

The repair was a bit of a patch job. It took everyone to even lift it off the counter and they had to call someone in to weld the bridge down and the keys in place. It wasn't their prettiest nor the best but the representative said nothing when they came to pick up the guitar, paying without a word. 

She didn't show up, instead she just sent someone. Then again, was he all that surprised? Fyra was the number 1 most desired person in the city, it made sense she'd want to limit public appearances as much as possible.

Still, he met her, _talked_ to her, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world

Kliff was fine with that, happily closing his eyes to doze off, the ambient noise or Vinyl City keeping him company as slumber drew near. Probably not a good idea to sleep in a car with the windows down but luckily he knew where he was and felt comfortable enough to do so.

Noise filled silence...cars honking..music playing in the distance, synth maybe?...just...serenity.

...

...

Though it seemed to not last as long as he wanted, the sounds of joyous screams and rambunctious laughter was close enough to disturb his peace. Okay, maybe sleeping where he was wasn't all that of a good idea. He could dream though.

Just as he was fixing his car seat upright and turned on the engine, getting ready to go home. The screams from outside turned into sounds of panic. Kliff couldn't help but look in his blind spot mirrors, trying to find out just was happening but he didn't get much of a moment to find out as his back passenger door was ripped open.

"Hey!" He shouted, looking back to see just who was trying to get into his car. "Get the-!"

The ginger didn't get to say more as two bodies were flung into the car, the smell of smoke and soot filling the cabin to the point where Kliff had to cough and try to wave it away. Even with the windows down it felt stifling.

_**"YOU"**_

came a familar voice, the body that owned it followed the unconscious ones, slamming the door behind them.

**_"DRIVE DUMBASS, DRIVE"_ **

and that's what he did, peeling out of his spot with such hurry he made his tires skid for a second before the car started to move. Causing a bit of a ruckus as he joined the traffic.

Gripping the steering wheel tight as he stared at the road ahead of him. A little scrunched up as he finally realized just who was in his car.

Said person was looking our the rear window, nearly taking up the entire view just by their size alone. Inwardly, he was glad nothing was on fire, though he could see slight black spots on his ceiling.

He didn't get much time to stare at them before he had to look back at the road, not wanting to wreck before he could figure out what just happened.

While he stared forward, he could feel the car move as the person in the back fixed their seating to properly sit down.

_"Hey. Ginger"_

Oh no

_"Thanks back there..."_

It just has to be her.

He spared a glance into the back with the rear view mirror, looking for her before she moved herself into view, just her eyes along as she stared back. Eyes glowing like a cat in the night, emmitting a red hue.

_"hey...I remember you. You're the twig from the repair shop"_

Eyes going back to the road, he just nodded, tapping the steering wheel with stiff fingers.

"Yup...twig from the repair shop... Nice seeing ya again.."

Stars above, help this poor man. Though they would not help him at all, it seemed the lady just chuckled, eyes.leaving the mirror before her hand settled on Kliffs shoulder.

Her head popping over his shoulder and into the front area as she made herself comfortable. Arms supporting her on the front seats.

Fyra said nothing while she settled there, just watching the road infront of them, along with Kliff, though he did spare a few glances at her. 

The bodies in the back started to shuffle and groan, the consciousess slowly returning to them. Making Fyra look back to them for a moment. The hand on Kliffs shoulder gave a squeeze. Her attention turning back to him.

_"Thanks Kliff"_

His hand relaxed, body slowly leaning back in the seat. The warmth her hand gave his shoulder was comforting and everything just felt _right._

all he could do, however, was just nod, giving her a small smile. Which she returned with a catty one of her own.

Yeah, everything felt perfect.

...

...

_"so...you may need to book it"_

"book it?...why do I need to do that?'

Fyra just gave him a tight smile, leaving him confused for a second, and that's when he heard it.

Police sirens.

...

"Oh"

* * *

_**11/20/20. But at night.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So, did I lose my way while writing this.?  
> Yes.  
> Did I have a plot in mine that was incredibly details and sounded amazing in my head?  
> Yes  
> Was this proof read.?  
> No.  
> .  
> I hope ya'll enjoyed cause all nsr stuff is just gonna be self indulgence


End file.
